Gaia and the Hero of Destruction
by Shadow Lugia of Orre
Summary: Shadow, the Hero of Destruction, is sent into the world of Gaia to protect a chosen warrior and help save the planet from its total destruction. However, as Yveltal's chosen hero of destruction, will she be able to prevent what so naturally comes to her. And, will she be able to fill the dark void gouged deep into her heart by the beast's power, or will she remain in oblivion. OC
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: Yup, I'm doing another final fantasy story, with Kuja in it, and an OC. Yeah, damn you Kuja, how dare you be so gorgeous.

Kuja: I'm right here you know.

Shadow: -jumps- Damn it dude, don't sneak up on me like that.

Kuja: Anything for you, little bird.

Shadow: -slaps Kuja upside the head with a sandal- Call me that again, and I will skin you alive. Or better yet, I'll let Zidane be in the intro instead of you. –grins evilly-

Kuja: You wouldn't dare.

Shadow: Oh I would, trust me. Now behave yourself and do the disclaimer.

Kuja: Shadow Lugia of Orre does not own final fantasy or Pokemon, or any of their associated characters, only her OC.

Shadow: Good boy, now go do whatever it is that you do in your spare time.

….

Life was boring now that the whole Team Flare incident had ended. Lysandre was dead, Xerosic was in prison, and the Ultimate Weapon was gone. Everything was peaceful for the most part, but I was having anything but a good time. I actually felt guilty for Lysandre being killed. He was evil sure, but he didn't deserve death. I eventually became champion after defeating the final gym in Snowbelle city, but there wasn't much for me to do now. I had captured Mewtwo, Zygarde, and the legendary birds, and the professor had given me a new device called the portable PC, which was for switching out Pokemon even when not at a Pokemon center.

Later the next evening, I got a message on my Holocaster from Prof. Sycamore. He said there had been some strange energy readings detected near Geosenge town, and that I needed to go there and make sure it wasn't from the Ultimate Weapon, if it was somehow still functional.

"So much for a relaxing day of training in the Pokemon Village", I sighed, pulling out a pokeball. "Krusnik, come on out". I threw the pokeball in front of me and from it emerged a very large dragon and flying type. Yeah, one thing most people don't realize at first is just how big Noivern are. The average height for a Noivern is 1.5 meters, but Krusnik was at least 2.3. She was definitely massive, but this didn't seem to make her slower. Krusnik let out a happy growl as I scratched her fluffy mane.

"We're going to Geosenge town, Krusnik", I said, "Get us there as fast as you can".

She nodded, and with one flap of her powerful wings, took off. I held onto her mane as she flew, because unlike other dragon types, Noivern are fast flyers all the time, in fact, they are the fastest dragon types known, even faster than the legendaries. We arrived at Geosenge town about 20 minutes or so later, where I recalled Krusnik. The town looked the same as always, excluding the massive crater left by the re-emergence of the Ultimate Weapon. I was greeted by Sycamore's assistants, Dexio and Sina, who were quick to explain the situation.

"The energy readings started up about three days ago", Dexio explained, "It was subtle at first, so we just thought it was from the stones surrounding the town. But, then it started to escalate, and the readings went crazy, scaring away the Pokemon living around here".

"We think it may be the Ultimate Weapon somehow", Sina said, "It's the only thing that could possibly give off this kind of energy. Please, help us in our investigation".

"Fine, I'll help", I sighed, running my hand through my dark azure hair, "I've got nothing better to do".

To help get down to the chamber where the weapon was located, I called out Aries, my male Gogoat, and Australia, my female Heliolisk. Australia was able to remove the electricity from the loose wires and cables, and help break boulders with bulldoze. Aries was able to use weak earthquakes to clear tunnels, and horn leech to lift boulders and machinery too large for Australia to break. As we neared the room where the weapon was located, Dexio messaged me on my holocaster.

"Be careful, you're nearing the area where the energy spikes are radiating from", he warned. I nodded and recalled my Pokemon, before approaching what was once the ultimate weapon.

"To think that this thing was once the most powerful manmade weapon the world had ever seen, capable of wiping out an entire region with one blast", I said, "But at the cost of so many Pokemon lives to power it, this machine's power was never worth anything. It saddens me to know that such a thing was created by humans long ago, in a pitiful attempt to change the world and make it beautiful. It makes me wonder, if the ancient Kalosians knew what this thing was capable of, and what the cost of its power was, which did they value more, a peaceful coexistence between humans and Pokemon, or a new world where these creatures no longer existed? Lysandre, it was obvious you wished for the former, but you were blinded by desperation, and in the end, perished while pursuing the more consequential outcome. For that, I pity you and your Pokemon. You obviously had a strong bond with them, but in the end, you and your Pokemon were willing to sacrifice your lives for the wrong cause. You were a great man Lysandre, you could have accomplished so much had you not taken the path of desperation. May Arceus have mercy on your soul, and show you the light of truth".

The last time I had spoken so deeply, was when I had traveled to Orre to battle against Team Cipher, 7 or 8 years prior to now. I sighed once more, those philosophical speeches were tiring to say the least. I stepped forward until I reached the semi-buried bottom platform of the weapon, where Yveltal's cocoon had been held. The machine wasn't running at all, so it couldn't be the source of the energy. I messaged Dexio and Sina, telling them that the machine was still un-operational, and that the energy must have been coming from something else down here.

"I'll find whatever's down here", I said, "But what then, destroy the source, or bring it back to the lab to be further studied?"

"If possible, just bring it back up top, Shadow", Dexio replied, "We'll take it from there".

"Very well", I agreed, turning off my holocaster. I was about to call out my Avalugg, a male who I named Mel, to help clear some of the rubble, when I bright glow started from within the rocks covering the machine. The glow intensified for a moment before releasing a massive pulse wave, throwing me back a few feet. That definitely was not from the weapon, considering it wasn't as concentrated.

"What the hell is going on here", I yelled, "What is this light?"

The light orb began to grow, quickly engulfing the entire chamber, and me along with it. I screamed in pain as the energy from the orb intensified, eventually knocking me unconscious.

….

I awoke to a bright, empty expanse of some sort, and quickly began to panic.

"Where the hell am I", I gasped, "What happened to the machine, Geosenge town, the Kalos region, to planet Earth. Where is everything?"

_"Calm yourself, being of Earth"_, a voice spoke out.

"Who the hell said that", I demanded angrily, "Show yourself."

_"I cannot show you what I am, but I can tell you",_ the voice spoke again. _"I am the spirit of the planet known as Gaia."_

"Gaia", I asked, "You mean, another planet somewhere in the universe".

_"Yes"_, it replied, _"And the reason I have brought you here, is because I am in need of your help."_

"My help, with what", I asked.

_"My world, Gaia, is in grave danger"_, the voice explained, _"I have decided to bestow upon you the task of guarding one of the planet's chosen saviors, in order to help end the crisis that is upon us."_

"Why me though", I asked, "Surely there must be another more worthy and capable of accepting this task than I am. What made you choose me?"

_"We could not take someone who is of importance still from your world",_ the voice replied, _"We could only bring one who had no major attachments to your world. The one we found to fit the description, was you."_

"What do you mean I have no major attachments to my world", I demanded, "I still have important things back home, like my friends and family. I can't just leave them behind. What if I want to go on another journey?"

_"Think of this as a new journey then",_ the voice suggested, _"Gaia needs your help, Shadow, whether you like it or not"._

Before I could respond, I felt my body become weaker, and my eyelids started to feel heavy again. I didn't want to leave Earth and the life I had there behind, but it was clear that Gaia wasn't giving me a choice in the matter.

…..

Shadow: Well, there's the prologue, I guess you could call it that.

Krusnik: Noivern noi!

Shadow: Fine, here's a pokepuff for your efforts.

Krusnik: -noms pokepuff happily-

Shadow: Oh, and before I forget, if you all want to keep up with my Pokemon that I have throughout the story, beneath each ending section is the list of Pokemon that have appeared so far and their known moves as they appear. And if you are curious as to what I look like in this story, the picture is the icon for the story.

Currently known Pokemon:

Name: Krusnik Species: Noivern, female Known moves: Fly

Name: Aries Species: Gogoat, male Known moves: Horn leech, Earthquake

Name: Australia Species: Heliolisk, female Known moves: Parabolic charge, Bulldoze

Name: Mel Species: Avalugg, male Known moves: ?


	2. The Kingdom of Alexandria

Shadow: Well folks, here it is, chapter 2.

Mel: Lugg, ava lugg.

Shadow: Yeah, I know you don't like the play either, so for the most part, it won't be shown.

Mel: lugg –nods approvingly-

Aries: -enters room carrying a tied up Zidane-

Shadow: You were in my manga again, weren't you?

Zidane: What! I would never!

Shadow: Then why are you holding a copy of my Buso Renkin volume 2 book?

Zidane: Well, since I'm here, does that mean I get to do the disclaimer?

Shadow: Nope, I'm letting Australia do it.

Australia: Heliolisk helio! –jumps up and down happily-

Shadow: Go ahead girl.

Australia: Helio lisk lisk heliolisk lisk helio lisk –Shadow Lugia of Orre does not own Final Fantasy, Pokemon, or any of their associated canon characters. She only owns her Pokemon and her OC-.

Shadow: Good girl.

…..

I awoke to the sound of numerous voices all around me. I couldn't recognize any of them, but I did make out some of what they were saying.

"Is he okay", I heard one voice ask.

"I've never seen anyone with clothes like those before. Did he come from a faraway continent", another said.

"I think he's starting to wake up", another, higher pitched voice exclaimed.

Slowly I stood up, my vision still slightly hazy. I shook my head vigorously, and my vision cleared. The sight that met my eyes was strange to say the least. The ground I was standing on was not the same metal flooring from the underground lab, but instead was a cobblestone road. The air was clear of pollution for the most part, but the sky was dark, meaning it was night time. The buildings were made from some sort of castle rock and wood. Even in a region as tied to the past as Kalos, there weren't buildings built like these. When I looked around I realized I was in some sort of plaza, with strange looking people surrounding me. If you could even call some of them people. While some of the people semi-normal, others looked like strange Raticates and Hippowdons. The clothing they wore wasn't normal in any sense. It was all medieval themed, ranging from peasants to nobles. One of the strange people approached me cautiously, and I glared at him.

"Sir, are you alright", the person asked. My eyes widened a little, before narrowing at him. Did he really just call me sir? Do I look like a male to him?

"Stand aside", I growled, "I have no time for this".

The stranger back off a bit, but he and the others did not disperse. I looked around at all of them, my glare becoming more fierce.

"What are you people staring at", I snapped, "Are you deaf or something? I said get out of my way. NOW"!

They dispersed faster than a retreating swarm of Durant. I hated it when people were like them. I snorted strode away from the plaza, deciding to explore my new surroundings and figure out where the hell I was. While I was walking I felt something bump into my leg. I looked down and glared at the creature that ran into me. While I couldn't see its face, I noticed it was wearing a witch hat and a blue jacket with baggy pants. An oversized belt ran through the loops on his pants, and the gloves and boots he wore were also oversized.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I should've watched where I was going", it, or rather he, said in a high pitch voice, much like that of a child.

"Ugh, why do people here always make this mistake", I sighed, "I'm not a guy kid, I'm a girl".

"Oh, I didn't know", the kid replied.

"Whatever", I said, "Anyways, considering no one else here seems to have any manners, I might as well ask you. Where is this place exactly?"

"The Kingdom of Alexandria", he replied, "You mean you didn't know?"

"If I knew, would I have asked", I said bluntly. "In any case, I might as well move on. Not like there's anything worth my time here".

"Uh, miss", the kid spoke again.

"What is it", I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me", he explained, "I got a ticket to go see the play tonight, but it turned out to be a fake. Could you help me get in to see the show?"

"Sorry kid", I growled, "But I'm a bit busy at the moment".

…

I realized just how big this place was after wandering around for about 15 minutes, and decided it would be best to scout out the city from the rooftops. Walking into a back alleyway so no one would see, I called out Krusnik. She seemed just as confused as I was when she saw the strange buildings surrounding us.

"Krusnik, I need you to fly us up to the rooftops so we can get a better feel for the city", I explained. She nodded and allowed me to climb onto her back. I held onto her mane as she took off, and cursed angrily when a few people who spotted us called her a monster. Krusnik was definitely hurt by their words, since back home her kind was used to the awe inspired looks people would give them. I stroked her mane soothingly, telling her to ignore what those idiots said. I located a suitable rooftop near what appeared to be a theatre of sorts, and had Krusnik land up there. I hopped off her back and recalled her, before heading over to where the theatre was. Below, there was a play going on, probably the one that kid mentioned earlier. From the corner of my eye, I saw the same kid from earlier climbing down a large ladder, following another kid that looked like a rat.

"Talk about a coincidence", I mumbled, watching the two of them.

The play itself didn't look too interesting. It was one of those, Romeo and Juliet type plays in a way. I'd seen enough of those to last me a lifetime, and none of them were very good. My gaze then shifted to a small group of people who were at the front of a crowd, facing the stage. One of them looked like a human version of a Nidoqueen, but a lot uglier. The other two were knights judging by the armor they wore. In any case, I just decided to meditate until the play was over. I wasn't going to bore myself by watching it.

…

I was stirred from my tranquil state when I heard people screaming, and the sounds of weapons clashing. On stage, the people who were a part of the play had begun fighting with one of the knights, who was currently yelling something about a princess. I sighed and called out Krusnik, as well as Shinobu, my male Greninja. I hopped on Krusnik's back and she flew down towards the stage, while Shinobu simply leapt down using the various rooftops. The people on stage were stunned to say the least. I kept my calculating gaze fixed on the knight, while my two Pokemon readied themselves for battle.

"Well, this is certainly interesting", I said in an eerily calm voice, "A battle in front of all these people. Mind if we join the fun?"

Krusnik barred her fangs and hissed, while Shinobu readied 6 water shuriken.

"How dare you bring monsters into the theatre", the knight yelled angrily, pointing his sword at us. I wasn't impressed. It would take more than just a sword to damage one of my Pokemon.

"Leave this to us", I said, glancing at the group of people behind us. The kid with blonde hair just nodded and ran backstage with the others. I turned my attention back to the knight.

"Krusnik, let's teach this fool some manners. Use dragon pulse", I commanded.

Krusnik obliged and fired a purple and white blast of energy straight at the knight, hitting him dead center. The blast also caused a rather large explosion, sending a cloud of dust into the air around us. I used this opportunity to escape backstage, Krusnik and Shinobu following close behind. When I entered the room they all stared at my Pokemon and I.

"If you have something to say, feel free to share it", I said, retaining my composure.

"Why aren't those things attacking us", the blonde haired kid asked in surprise, "They're monsters after all."

"Watch your tongue, kid", I growled, glaring at him, "I'll say this once, so listen well. The reason they aren't attacking you is because they aren't monsters. They are creatures known as Pokemon, and they fight alongside me. Any violence towards them will be met with brutal punishment. Remember that well".

Before any of them could respond, the ground began to shake, almost knocking me off balance. I quickly recalled Shinobu before following after the others. Much to my surprise, the stage turned out to be a rather large ship. What surprised me even more was that this hunk of wood and metal could actually fly.

"What the hell is this thing", I asked in shock.

"The Prima Vista, the airship of the Tantalus Company", the blonde haired kid answered, "Don't tell me you've never seen and airship before."

"I haven't, or I wouldn't have asked", I stated.

A loud BANG came from up top, and we rushed onto the deck of the airship, only to be met by a creature that looked like a deformed Pumpkaboo or Gourgeist.

"What the hell is that thing", I asked.

"It's a bomb", blondie explained, "And a big one at that. Let me guess, you've never seen one of these either?"

"No", I responded, "But I've seen things similar to one, only much more appealing to the eye."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do when this is over", he said.

"I'm fully aware of that", I answered, rolling my eyes.

The kid pulled out a pair of machete-like daggers and took up a fighting stance. Before I could give Krusnik a command, a dark aura surrounded my right hand. When it dispersed, I saw that I was holding a very odd looking sword. It looked like a cross between a machete and a katana, and was themed like Yveltal. The blade was blood red with black markings, and the hilt, guard and pommel were black with white diamonds.

"Not bad", I said to myself, swinging the sword around to get a feel for it. The kid attacked the bomb first, slashing at it with the daggers crossing each other, like a Pokemon using x-scissor. I went next, leaping up a slashing horizontally, allowing my blade to tear through the bomb's body. I then commanded Krusnik to use boomburst, who fired the sound waves at the bomb and stunned it. The creature shook off the effects and started to swell, and I knew all too well what it was going to do. This thing was starting to feel more like a fiery Voltorb or Ferroseed.

"Kid, we got get out of here", I yelled, "That thing's about to blow".

He nodded and took off below the deck. I hopped onto Krusnik's back and she took off, trying to fly us out of the bomb's blast radius. However, the thing exploded before we got far enough away, and I fell off of Krusnik's back and started to black out. The last thing I remembered seeing was Krusnik flying back down towards me, trying to stop my fall.

…

Shadow: And thus, chapter two is finished. Next time on Gaia and the Hero of Destruction: Crash landing. The Terrors of the Evil Forest.

Current Team:

Name: Krusnik Species: Noivern, female Known moves: Fly, Dragon pulse

Name: Aries Species: Gogoat, male Known moves: Earthquake, Horn leech

Name: Australia Species: Heliolisk, female Known moves: Parabolic charge, Bulldoze

Name: Mel Species: Avalugg, male Known moves: ?

Name: Shinobu Species: Greninja, male Known moves: Water shuriken

See ya next time!


	3. Crash Landing, Terror of the Evil Forest

Shadow: Hey guys, chapter three is up and ready. Also, I noticed something while writing the last chapter, after I had thought of the design for my sword. As it turns out, Lysandre's outfit design is actually based on the colors and patterns for Yveltal. Which makes me wonder, why didn't we get a villain based off of Xerneas? Anyways, enough rambling, let's get this show on the road.

…

My head felt like it had taken a direct hit from a bullet punch. Then again, I guess that's what happens when you fall Arceus knows how far after being caught in an explosion. I felt something licking the side of my face, and awoke to see Krusnik standing over me, a look of worry and then relief on her face. She happily began to nuzzle me, and I stroked her mane.

"Thanks for the save back there, girl", I said, "I would've been a goner".

I quickly scanned our surroundings, and saw that we were in some sort of forest. It was much larger than Santalune or Pinwheel forest, although it lacked the typical sounds of a forest, such as birds chirping. It didn't take me long to figure out why as a large, plant-like monster stepped out from behind a tree. The thing was ugly to say the least, like a Carnivine crossed with a weird Ferrothorn. It let out an angry hiss and charged forward.

"Krusnik, blow it away. Use hurricane", I commanded. Krusnik let out a fierce roar of her own and began flapping her massive wings. They glowed as a giant tornado began to form, growing bigger with every second. When it was fully formed, she gave one more mighty flap, sending the cyclone straight at the monster. The plant monster was unable to escape as it was swept up by the storms howling winds. The hurricane shook and shuddered a few times before exploding outwards, dropping the now dead creature where it once stood. I noticed that the monster had dropped some strange objects that looked like coins, and gathered them up.

"Must be this world's currency", I thought, placing the money in one of my pockets. I then remembered that I wasn't the only one caught in the crash earlier.

"I can't believe I almost forgot about those guys. Krusnik, fly up and scout around the area. See if you can find anyone", I said. She nodded and flew just above the tree line before heading off.

….

I could tell my master was worried about those other humans, even if she didn't show it. I was currently flying above the large forest we crash landed in, and it didn't take long to detect the other humans' presences. As I flew towards their location, I heard the various roars and growls of countless creatures in the forest below. I was not afraid of them though, considering how easily I dispatched the first one. I also heard what sounded like a young girl screaming. I pumped my wings harder, increasing my speed. Once I spotted the humans I landed in a nearby tree, hanging upside down and folding my wings.

The airship, as they called it, was damaged, and I could see members of the group working hard to put out the fires caused by the crash. It didn't take long, and I watched carefully as the blonde boy from earlier exited the ship. I was shocked to see that this human actually had a tail, yellow-furred and much like a Mankey's. He was fortunate that I wasn't a wild Noivern, or the sight of his tail would've triggered my predatory instincts. We Noivern are not fussy eaters, and will eat anything we can overpower. My trainer taught me better though, so I had no intention of eating the kid. I noticed he seemed distressed, and appeared to be looking for someone. Perhaps it was the girl whose scream I heard back there. The kid was so focused on looking for the girl that he bumped right into me, considering I was hanging from a very low branch. He began to back away as I unfurled my wings and hopped down from my perch.

"You were with that guy from earlier, right", he questioned. I snorted when he called my trainer a guy, and promptly thwacked him with my tail. He continued to back up as I approached him, now walking on all fours (Think of the way a Monstrous Nightmare from HTTYD walks, just not as big).

"Nice dragon, I don't want any trouble", he said fearfully, holding his hands in front of him. I jerked my head back and shook it a few times, showing I didn't want to fight either. He seemed to calm down somewhat.

"So, that person you're with, is he like your master", the kid asked. I nodded, although I wished he would stop calling my Shadow a guy.

"Where is he then", he questioned. I stood up, and let out a loud roar. The kid was stunned by this, and I flew back into the air, motioning for him to follow me. I then flew back to where my master was, hoping that the kid would follow.

…..

Zidane stood frozen in place after the massive bat-wyvern roared at him. It flew into the air and made a gesture with its head, motioning for him to follow it. It then took off at high speed, flying back into the evil forest. Before Zidane could follow it though, he heard Garnet scream, and rushed over to help her.

…

I was resting against the base of a large tree while I waited for Krusnik to return. I had released my other Pokemon from their Pokeballs and was watching as they explored their new surroundings. Aries and Australia were chasing each other playfully, Shinobu was sitting on a higher up tree branch meditating, Mel was sleeping as usual, and Muramasa, my male Aegislash, was hovering next to me in a protective manner. A few more monsters had shown up, but my team made short work of them.

"Noivern, noi", came the cry of Krusnik, and I watched as she landed right next to me. I stroked her mane gently, and she let out a purring noise.

"So girl, did you find them", I asked her. She nodded and flew back up, and I could tell she wanted me to follow her. She flew back the way she came, and I quickly hopped onto Aries's back. I called back my other 4 Pokemon before nudging Aries's side, telling him to start running. He took off at full speed trying to keep up with Krusnik. Any monsters that got in the way were either cut down by Aries's leaf blade, or blasted into oblivion my Krusnik's dragon pulse. We reached the outer section of the forest within about 20 minutes, where Krusnik circled overhead. I heard shouting coming from the grove of trees, and gripped the hilt of my blade.

"Aries, let's shake things up. Use earthquake, but reduce it to stun. We don't want to injure anyone", I commanded. Aries nodded and stomped his hoof, sending a tremor barreling forward. We heard the growling of a monster, and the shocked cries of the people fighting it. Aries ran forward, and the monster before us was one of the strangest things I had seen. It looked like a cage made out of vines and other plant parts. Inside of the cage was a girl, who looked no older than 16. She was terrified, that much was obvious. The sight of my Pokemon seemed to frighten her even more, which slightly annoyed me.

"It seems I've been missing out on quite the party", I said, hopping off Aries. I recognized the rest of the group rather quickly: The knight in rusty armor whom I had attacked earlier, the kid in the witch outfit, the kid who wore a lot of belts, and the blonde haired kid who was now covered in patches of pink fur. Wait, WHAT! Ok, what in the hell is going on here? Why is blondie now pink? It took a lot of control to maintain my composure at the sight of him. And to make things even weirder, he had a tail. Or, did he always have that? I wasn't sure.

"Thanks for coming to help us out, mister", the kid said. I responded to him calling me a guy by throwing a rock at his head, and it hit hard.

"I will not say this again. I AM A GIRL, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS", I yelled irately. I was snapped out of my rage by the plant-cage thing, which had begun to drain energy from the girl.

"Oh no you don't", I yelled, drawing my sword. I slashed at the plant, only to have it knock me back with one of its vines. I recovered quickly from the blow and glared at the monster. Looks like we were going to have to do things the hard way.

"Krusnik, dragon pulse now. Aries, return", I commanded. Krusnik blasted the monster with a purple energy beam, while Aries ran up to it and delivered a series of powerful kicks and rams. The plant cage let out a sort of roar and swung at them with its vines. Krusnik easily dodged them, while Aries countered the strikes with his horns. Blonde hair tried to blast the monster with an energy attack, but the monster wasn't fazed. It released a cloud of spores, before fleeing deeper into the forest.

"Damn", I coughed, trying to keep from inhaling any of the spores, "Krusnik, blow the cloud away with hurricane". Krusnik nodded and whipped up a whirlwind, which ripped through the cloud, dispelling it. I heard blondie, who was now back to his normal self, trying to help the knight and the witch kid, who were now struggling to get up. I placed the kid on Aries's back, while blondie tried to help the knight.

"Let's get them back to the ship", he said urgently. I nodded and followed him.

…..

When we arrived at the airship, I saw just how much damage it had taken during the crash. While it could still be repaired, I knew it would take a while. The kid with belts and another girl helped the mage kid off Aries's back, while blondie and a really tall guy helped the knight inside. I felt Krusnik nudge me slightly, and I recalled her. She must've been really tired after everything that's happened. Aries walked over and knelt down next to me. I scratched his leafy mane gently, watching as he purred happily.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps, and looked up to see the blonde haired kid approaching me. I noticed he had a yellow furred tail, which waved back and forth as he walked. Aries stood up and pawed at the ground, but a simple grab of his horns stopped him from attacking.

"Are those two going to be ok", I questioned.

"They'll be fine", he answered, "We gave them a special potion to get rid of the plant's seeds". He then tossed me a bottle with a greenish liquid in it.

"Drink it", he said, "It'll kill any of the seeds that got into your body". I looked at the potion for a second, before downing it in a few gulps. It tasted awful, like really bitter lum berries.

"Is it going to be ok", he asked, referring to Aries.

"He'll be fine", I responded, "He's a grass type, the seeds have no effect on him".

"Ok", he said, "Anyways, I'm Zidane Tribal. What's your name?"

"Shadow", I replied, "Shadow Krane." (Like professor Krane from Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness. Shadow is supposed to be his step daughter, along with Jovi).

"Odd name", he said, "I like it". I simply rolled my eyes.

"Another play boy", I sighed, "Why am I not surprised. Anyways, I know you didn't come out here by yourself just to flirt. You are here to question me, are you not? If so, then I will tell you right now. Do not speak to any of the others about what I tell you." He simply nodded.

"Very well then", I said.

"Alright", he responded, "First question. Those creatures you have with you, what did you call them again?"

"Pokemon", I stated.

"Alright, next question. Where exactly did you come from? I can tell you aren't from the Mist Continent."

"Decisive, aren't we? Yes, you are correct, I am not from this so called Mist Continent. Where exactly I am from, heh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, although in this situation it would appear that I have no other choice. Listen and listen well, I am not from this planet which you call Gaia. I am from another world, known as Earth. Keep this information a secret, tell no one."

"Okay. How did you get here?"

"That I cannot say, for I am not entirely sure myself", I answered, "Now, despite my curiosity, I feel it would be better for me to learn the workings of this world through experience. Therefore, I see no reason to question you, or any of the others, for now."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before the others emerged from the airship. Zidane was quick to introduce me to the others. The mage kid was called Vivi, the knight was called Steiner, the kids with belts was called Blank, the girl with the southern accent was called Ruby, the tall guy was called Baku, and the other two boys who were on the ship were called Marcus and Cinna. What surprised me even more was that the girl taken by that plant cage was actually a princess, and her name was Garnet.

After our little introduction I decided it was time that they met my team. I called out my other 5 Pokemon, who all gathered around me. Shinobu simply stared at the others, Aries huffed and showed off his horns, Muramasa remained composed like Shinobu, Australia jumped up and down happily, Mel simply went back to sleep, and Krusnik roared loudly at the group.

I watched as they inspected each other. I noticed Zidane trying to grab Muramasa by the hilt, but I quickly stopped him.

"Never grab a Honedge, Doublade, or Aegislash by the hilt, or it will try to feed on your life force", I explained.

Vivi seemed interested in Australia, who was running around him in circles.

"Heliolisk are able to absorb solar energy using their neck frills. They turn the energy into electricity, which helps to power its body. That is why she is so energetic", I explained.

Ruby was petting Aries, who seemed to be enjoying the extra attention.

"Gogoat are able to bond with their trainers when they grab their horns", I stated.

Steiner tried to attack Mel, only for his sword to be blunted, without even scratching the Avalugg's body.

"Avalugg have bodies made from compressed ice. A sword could never scratch their steel-hard bodies", I warned.

Blank seemed to be interested in Shinobu, who simply stared at him.

"Greninja use various tactics to bring down enemies. They use the cover of darkness to get in close, and then strike repeatedly with shuriken made from the sharpest water", I stated.

Baku and Cinna seemed interested in Krusnik, who was perched in a nearby tree.

"Noivern can emit sound waves so powerful that they can reduce a boulder to pebbles. It is said that nothing can defeat a Noivern under the cover of darkness", I explained.

Once I figured that everyone was through with intros, I recalled my Pokemon.

"Now then, let's go find the princess", I said in a serious tone.

…

We came to the decision that only the strongest of us would go and find the princess. That left Ruby, Cinna, Marcus and Baku back at the airship to continue working on the repairs. As we trekked through the Evil Forest, as Zidane had called it, I noticed numerous vines criss-crossing each other along the forest floor. While to the untrained eye they may have looked to be ordinary plants, I knew from experience (and from reading The Ruins) what they actually were. They acted like sensors to detect the presence of intruders, much like the webs of Galvantula and Ariados. However, unlike the sensitive webs of the spider Pokemon, these vines didn't appear to use vibrations to detect prey. Instead, it appeared that energy was sent through the vines constantly, and this energy could detect another creature's life force. This also meant that we didn't actually have to be near the vines for the plants to sense our presence, just being inside the forest was enough to set them off.

"Well, this is interesting", I said, inspecting the vines.

"What is", Zidane asked.

"The way theses vines detect their prey", I explained, "I've never seen anything like it. Apparently, they can detect our life force, and that is how they know where we are."

Eventually, we came across a rather large cave, with vines and other plant growths covering the entrance. Slashing through the plants with ease, we entered the cave, and soon came face to face with the leader of the plant monsters, or rather, face to flower. The creature looked like a monstrous flower, with blood red petals, and vines very similar to those of the plant cages. Behind it laid the princess, Garnet, who was currently unconscious.

The others readied their weapons/magic while I drew my sword. I knew I would need one of my Pokemon to help with this, but Krusnik was too exhausted to fight at the moment. Aries and Australia wouldn't be much help, and neither would Shinobu or Muramasa, as none of them had attacks that were designed to take down grass type opponents, unless they were poison or some other type as well. That left Mel, so I quickly unclipped his Ultraball from my belt. Actually, he was one of the only Pokemon I had that was in something other than a normal Pokeball. I tossed his Ultraball into the air and watched as it opened, releasing a white beam of light. Once he materialized in front of us, he immediately roared at the plant brain. The monster roared right back, brandishing its whip-like vines.

The fight started rather quickly once the two beasts sized each other up. Mel struck first, crushing one of the plant brain's vines with a powerful ice fang. The fact that he was adamant in nature meant his physical attack strength was superb, and he used this to his full advantage. The vines he bit froze solid, and he quickly tore it off. The plant roared angrily and struck with its other vines. However, Mel's defenses were strong, allowing him to brush off the attacks with ease. He then lowered his head and charged forward, ramming into the plant brain's body with a powerful skull bash. He then lifted his head and tore a huge chunk from one of the petals using crunch. The monster screeched in pain as blood-like sap began to ooze from the wound. It then sunk its vines into the ground only for them to emerge right underneath Mel. The vines pushed upwards, knocking Mel off balance before sending him flying. He crashed to the ground, injured and furious.

"Guys, we gotta help Mel", I exclaimed, jumping into the fray with my sword drawn. I slashed at a few oncoming vines, only to have another punch through the side of my left arm. I gritted my teeth and cleaved through the vine. I pulled the remains of the vine from my arm, and blood started to pour from the wound. I gripped my sword tightly and a voice echoed through my head.

_"Phantom Force",_ it whispered.

"Phantom force", I thought, "But isn't that one of-"

My train of thought was cut off by another vine stabbing through my right shoulder. I yelped in pain as I sliced through the plant, watching as the remainder dropped to the ground. The second a drop of my blood came in contact with my sword, something strange happened. My sword began to glow a reddish-black color, and I felt my leg muscles tense. The plant brain was about to strike again, I suddenly vanished, only to end up right behind the plant brain. The beast seemed confused as to how I had moved so quickly, but I didn't give it time to think about it further. I quickly slashed at it from behind, my blade leaving massive gashes as it went.

"Guys, what are you waiting for, ATTACK IT", I yelled, snapping the group from their stupor. They shook their heads before lunging at the plant brain. Zidane and Steiner slashed at it with their swords, while Vivi blasted it with Fire spells. Whilst they dealt with the monster, I went to make sure Mel was okay. I rushed over to him to assess his injuries. Luckily they weren't anything too severe, he'd recover soon. I recalled Mel, and rushed over to help the others. I leapt at the plant brain and slashed off one of its petals, causing blood to spurt from the wound.

"Zidane, Blank, one more hit should finish it. Attack together", I yelled. They nodded and together, delivered the final strike. The plant brain let out a cry of pain before slumping to the ground. Zidane ran over to where Garnet was and had her swallow the same type of medicine administered to Steiner, Vivi and I. She coughed quite a bit, after all, the medicine was terrible.

"Is she going to be okay", I asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine", she answered as Zidane helped her stand up.

"That's good", I let out a sigh of relief, "I don't want anyone dying on my watch. Oh where are my manners, I'm Shadow Krane. It's a pleasure to meet you princess."

"Please, just call me Garnet", she replied.

"Say, are you gonna be okay Shadow", Zidane asked, "Your injuries are pretty serious."

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were there", I said, "Must've been the heat of the battle."

I laughed lightly before feeling faint. The last thing I saw was the panicked faces of Zidane and Garnet.

…

When I came to, I was back on the Prima Vista. Well, at least I wasn't in that forest of doom anymore, that place was awful. I tried to sit up, only for a sharp pain to shoot through my arms. The events from earlier rushed through my head, and I remembered the damage the plant brain had caused. Speaking of which, what happened afterwards? We beat the plant brain, Garnet was fine, but what happened after I blacked out? I quickly got out of bed, ignoring the pain in my limbs. I ran out of the room, and ran right into Zidane.

"Ouch, watch where you're going dude", I growled.

"Good morning to you too", he bit back.

"So, where is everyone, and more importantly, how in the world did you guys get me from the forest back to the airship? There is no way you could've carried me considering how short you are", I questioned.

"We had Rusty carry you", Zidane answered, "And I'm not that short, you're just tall."

I nodded. It was true I was just really tall for my age. I was about 6 ft, which for most 17 year olds that I've seen, was pretty tall. I winced and stumbled forward due to the injuries, especially the deep hole the plant brain had punched through my right shoulder. I felt Zidane grip my arm to keep me steady.

"You gonna be okay", he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine", I told him.

We entered the main room of the airship, where we were greeted by the others. However, I quickly noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Blank, didn't he escape as well", I asked curiously.

The others looked down slightly, looks of slight sadness on their faces.

"Was he, killed", I asked.

"No", Zidane answered, "He was petrified, trying to help us escape."

"Oh, I see", I mumbled. I felt bad for them, especially Zidane. He and Blank seemed really close, like brothers.

"Anyways, now that you're awake, we can get moving", Zidane said cheerfully. Wow, talk about a rebound.

"Well, where are we headed from here", I asked.

"Dali", Zidane explained, "We'll have to go through the Ice Cavern to get there."

"Sounds like fun, when do we leave", I asked.

…..

Shadow: Well, there's chapter 3.

Kuja: About time you let me back into the intros and endings. Oh and that reminds me, I found the perfect outfit for you. –pulls out dress-

Shadow: Oh, hell, no. You will never get me to wear a dress. NEVER. Not happening.

Kuja: -pulls Shadow by arm- Oh come on, it'll look great on you.

Shadow: NO, BAD KUJA. LET GO OF MY ARM, NOW! URGH, READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS. BAD KUJA, VERY BAD! OH, AND I'LL BE STARTING A SERES OF ONE-SHOTS SOON! NUUUU, I WILL NEVER WEAR A DRESS.

Name: Krusnik Species: Noivern, female Known moves: Boomburst, Fly, Dragon pulse, Hurricane

Name: Aries Species: Gogoat, male Known moves: Earthquake, Horn leech, Leaf blade, Return

Name: Australia Species: Heliolisk, female Known moves: Bulldoze, Parabolic charge, Razor wind, Thunderbolt

Name: Mel Species: Avalugg, male Known moves: Ice fang, Crunch, Skull bash, Recover

Name: Shinobu Species: Greninja, male Known moves: Water shuriken, Dark pulse, Extrasensory, Surf

Name: Muramasa Species: Aegislash, male Known moves: Sacred sword, Shadow claw, Iron head, Swords dance


	4. Ice Cavern and Dali

Australia: Helio lisk lisk heliolisk –high everyone, welcome to chapter 4-

Aries: Gogoat gogoat? –Where's master Shadow?-

Kuja: You two are just in time. After an hour of fighting, I've been able to convince your master to try on the outfit I made her.

Australia and Aries: Helio lisk. Gogoat go –This cannot end well-

Shadow: KUJA!

Kuja: Oh, here she comes now.

Shadow: This is the last time I go along with any of your stupid ideas. You know I hate dresses.

Kuja: I don't see the problem, it looks great on you.

Shadow: Are you kidding? This thing is so, revealing. Outfits like this look fine on you, but on me, not so much.

Kuja: Anyways, since I'm here, can I do the disclaimer?

Shadow: Fine, but if you pull another stunt like this, the answer is no.

Kuja: Shadow Lugia of Orre does not own Pokemon or Final Fantasy, or any of their associated characters. She only owns her team and her OC.

Shadow: Thank you. Now, CAN I PLEASE TAKE THIS DRESS OFF! –eye twitches-

…..

So this was the Ice Cavern. Well, it didn't look like much on the outside. Just another ordinary cave, if ordinary caves had icicles hanging from the ceiling.

"It looks similar to Frost Cavern. Only without carnivorous ice Pokemon like Beartic running around", I stated.

"What's a Beartic", Garnet asked me.

"A Beartic is a giant polar bear with fangs and claws made from ice that can slash through an ice flow with ease. They are top predators wherever they roam, and sometimes, they hunt in packs", I explained.

"They sound powerful", she said.

"They are", I stated, "I know. I've been on the wrong end of a Beartic's claws before".

I pulled down my left arm warmer, revealing three huge scars. I was lucky the Beartic that attacked me wasn't full grown, otherwise I would've lost my arm. Garnet gasped when she saw the scars, but didn't say anything else.

"Come on you two", I heard Zidane yell back at us.

"Alright, hold your Ponytas", I growled.

…

The inside of the Ice cavern was fairly generic, with the exception of steep drops and numerous patches of ice flowers. I was going to let Mel walk around for a bit, but I had to recall him when he started trying to eat all of the ice flowers.

"Why am I not surprised", I thought to myself.

I noticed there were pipes running along the walls, and that they were piping mist throughout the cavern. What surprised me even more was that monsters were attracted to the mist, and often gathered in large groups around it. One of the monsters approached us and bared its fangs. It looked like a brown dog, but the only fur it had was a row on its back. The rest of its body was bare skin, almost as if the creature had mange. It growled again and took a couple steps forward.

"Oh please, this thing is utterly pathetic", I said, "This won't take long. Aries, stand by for battle".

Aries appeared in front of me and grunted at the dog monster. The creature lunged at him, but was batted away by the Gogoat's powerful horns. The dog stumbled back a bit before lunging again. This time, Aries showed no mercy and skewered the monster with leaf blade. The monster let out one final cry before dying, after which Aries threw its body aside. Two more dog monsters attacked, but were beaten instantly by Aries's horn leech attack. Afterwards I recalled Aries; there was no point leaving him out in a cold environment like this. I heard Steiner yell at Garnet, telling her not to touch any of the frozen plants. Ugh, why couldn't that annoying pile of scrap metal keep his mouth shut?

"Do you mind lowering your volume, scrap heap", I growled, "Keep yelling like that and every monster in this cave will attack us. And considering how much mist is in this cave, there could be well over a hundred of those blasted creatures here. So unless you want to be torn limb from limb by mutant dogs, I suggest you shut up".

That shut him up instantly.

The next 30 minutes were quiet, only interrupted by Vivi talking about his grandfather. We then came to an area where a huge wall of ice blocked the path, but it was quickly disposed of by Vivi's fire magic. Behind the wall was a treasure chest, which Zidane was quick to loot. Inside was a pair of strange daggers; Mage Mashers I believe is what Zidane called them.

The next room had a chunk of ice in the middle, with a strange creature frozen within. Vivi cast another fire spell, which melted the ice and freed the odd looking thing. It thanked him and ran off.

"What was that thing", I questioned.

"A moogle", Zidane said, "Don't tell me you haven't seen a moogle either"?

"If I had seen one before, I wouldn't have asked what it was", I stated.

Before we could continue, we heard Steiner slump to the ground, followed by Garnet and Vivi.

"What the hell is going on here", I growled.

Zidane struggled to stay standing, before collapsing. I ran over to check if he was okay, and to my relief, he was just asleep. Wait, why was he asleep?

Suddenly, I began to feel faint. My limbs struggled to move, and my eyelids became heavy. I slumped to the ground, and my vision went black.

…..

When I awoke, I noticed Zidane was missing. A loud roar came from the next chamber, and I quickly went to investigate. Inside, I saw Zidane battling against a massive ice monster with a glowing red core in its chest. Accompanying the creature was a black mage like Vivi, but it looked different.

"Alright then, Shinobu, stand by for battle".

My Greninja appeared in a battle ready stance, eager to fight.

"Shinobu, blast down that floating creature. Use dark pulse", I commanded.

Shinobu nodded and charged up his dark energy. He then fired it, resulting in a beam made of dark, interconnecting rings. The attack stuck the mage dead center, knocking it down.

"WHO DID THAT", the mage yelled angrily as he stood back up.

"That would be me", I said as I stepped out from my hiding place, Shinobu right beside me.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE", the mage yelled angrily.

"Someone not to be trifled with", I stated simply. I then turned to Zidane and said, "Hey Zidane, take care of the overgrown Walrein. I'll deal with the mage".

Zidane nodded and continued his attack on the ice monster.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME", the black mage taunted.

"If I thought I couldn't beat you, I wouldn't have challenged you", I stated, "Now, Shinobu, water shuriken".

Shinobu leapt into the air and flung 12 shuriken made from compressed water at the mage, and all of them hit. The mage fired an ice spell, which was reminiscent of blizzard. I quickly called out Muramasa, who easily blocked the attack in his defensive stance.

"If you can't even take down one of my Pokemon, how do you expect to beat me", I taunted.

"ALRIGHT THEN, TAKE THIS", the mage yelled angrily as he fired another, more powerful ice spell.

"Muramasa, slice it apart with sacred sword", I commanded.

Muramasa switched from defense to attack stance and flipped his now glowing body, slicing through the ice attack with ease. He then let out a sound similar to laughing, as if he was taunting the mage. This made the mage absolutely furious. He fired another spell, more powerful than the previous two, but the time it took to charge up gave me the upper hand.

"Phantom force", I whispered.

In an instant I disappeared and reappeared behind the mage, drawing my energy cloaked sword and slashing through the mage's body with ease.

"Next time, watch your blind spot", I said as a landed back on the frozen ground, the two halves of the mage's body landing nearby before they disappeared.

I looked over and saw Zidane make short work of the ice monster.

"Not bad kid", I said, "Now come one, let's go make sure the others are okay".

…..

After we defeated the mage and its pet monster, the mist inside the cave began to dissipate, forcing most of the monsters to leave the cave. By the time we reached the others, they had already woken up.

"Where did you guys run off to", Vivi asked.

"Just got rid of a troublesome monster, nothing to worry about", I replied.

"YOU TWO", Steiner yelled angrily, "WHAT HAPPENED. YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THE PRINCESS, DID YOU"!

"I would never", Zidane snapped.

"I don't swing that way", I stated, "Anyways, let's get out of this place".

…

Once we exited the Ice Cavern, I spotted a village.

"So, is that Dali", I questioned.

"Yup, that's Dali", Zidane answered.

"Reminds me of Floccesy Ranch", I said, "Only there aren't any Mareep or Herdier running around".

I recalled my Pokemon once we entered the village, but I let Aries out so he could graze. The village was strange, considering I didn't see any adults. The inn reminded me of an old-time hotel from Kalos, but not as nice. I noticed the Inn keeper was staring oddly at Vivi, but I brushed the thought aside. We were only able to get one room, but that didn't bother me. I had no intention of sleeping near the others. When I exited the inn I saw a group of kids bothering Aries, hitting him with sticks and trying to tie a rope around him. I walked up and ripped the rope from one of the kid's hands.

"I suggest you all leave now before you get hurt", I said in a lethal yet calm tone.

"Why don't you make us", one of the older kids, only about 10 years, taunted.

I drew my sword faster than he could blink and held the edge at his throat.

"I'm not opposed to killing people, especially those who threaten my partners", I said, "Now I suggest you leave, unless you want your corpse to wind up tied down to the bottom of a river".

The kid gulped, and his eyes were wide with fear.

"NOW LEAVE", I yelled.

The boy and his group took off faster than a herd of startled Blitzle. When they were gone, I went over to make sure Aries was okay. I fed him an oran berry to heal any small scratches.

"Come on Aries", I said, "we need to rest up for tomorrow".

…

I was in an empty dimension, with black and red energy streaks everywhere.

"I haven't heard from you in a while, Yveltal", I said. It wasn't the first time he had spoken to me in a dream like this.

_"It's been a while since we last spoke, my chosen hero", the destruction Pokemon answered._

"So, why have you contacted me this time", I asked, "More importantly, how? I am no longer on Earth, so how are you able to contact me"?

_"Legendaries such as myself are capable of feats much greater than this", he replied, "Certainly you knew that"._

"So, what did you need from me, Yveltal", I asked.

_"I've decided to accompany you on this new journey", he answered._

"How? I already have six Pokemon", I stated.

_"Well now you'll have seven. As a legendary, I do not have to follow the same rules as other Pokemon", He said, "Besides, it is my job to protect and serve my chosen hero"._

"What am I supposed to tell the others", I asked.

_"Nothing, for now", Yveltal answered, "However, you may call upon me whenever you feel it is necessary"._

…

When I awoke, I immediately reached for my belt. I felt an extra Pokeball, and looked down to see it was Yveltal's masterball.

"Welcome to Gaia, Yveltal", I whispered.

_"So, where are these new friends of yours",_ he asked.

"They should be at the inn", I answered.

However, when I checked the inn, they weren't in their room.

"That's odd, where could they have gone", I wondered.

_"Check the windmill"_, Yveltal suggested, _"There's something odd about it. Maybe they went there"._

"Good idea", I said.

….

I swear, despite the fact that Yveltal is a dark/flying type, he has the mind of a psychic. He was right when he said they were probably at the windmill. However, I didn't expect them to be fighting against what looked like the same black mage from the Ice Cavern. The only difference was that this one used fire magic, and didn't have that bell around its neck.

"Another one", I thought, "How many of these things are there"?

_"Who cares, we can crush them all"_, Yveltal said.

I called out Australia, who was bouncing up and down like a hyper child. She climbed up onto my shoulder, and I gently scratched her chin.

"Hey girl, can you do me a favor", I asked, "See that mage that is shooting fire at the others? Can you use razor wind on him"?

Australia nodded happily and began spinning her tail, creating a small whirlwind. When it was ready, she leapt out of hiding and fired it, sending dozens of blades of air at the mage. Most of the blades struck the mage, but only enough to weaken it slightly. Unfortunately, this made the mage fire an attack at Australia, who was too busy celebrating her hit to notice. I leapt out from behind the crates and pulled her aside, just in time to avoid to fire blast. I stood up and placed Australia back down, making sure she wasn't injured.

"We've talked about this", I sighed, "Don't let your victories go to your head".

"Helio lisk helio", Australia said, scratching the back of her head with her paw.

"About time you got here Shadow", Zidane said.

"It's not my job to keep track of you guys", I stated, "Anyways, where did this one come from? Is it connected to the mage we fought in the Ice Cavern"?

"Yeah, and they call themselves black waltzes", Zidane explained.

"Is that so", I said, "I guess it's safe to assume that this one is stronger than the first one".

I turned to face the black waltz, my hand on my sword and Australia ready to attack.

"I do hope you will provide a better challenge than your friend did", I said.

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED BLACK WALTZ #1", the waltz yelled angrily.

"Yeah, and it was pretty damn easy to kill him too", I said.

"No matter, just because there are more of you here, doesn't mean you will win", the mage said, "I am far stronger than black waltz #1".

"We'll see about that", I said, "Australia, use thunderbolt".

She nodded and fired a blast of electricity at the waltz, but it wasn't enough to faze him. He retaliated with a fire based spell, which hit Australia hard. She grunted in pain and stood up, only for a burst of flames to surround her body momentarily, causing further damage.

"Damnit, she's been burned", I growled, "Australia return".

I recalled my injured pokemon and drew my sword. Now I was angry. How dare this creature hurt one of my friends.

"Alright, play time's over", I growled, "You've just crossed the line. No one, I repeat, NO ONE, hurts my friends and gets away with it. Phantom Force".

I disappeared and reappeared, slashing the black waltz multiple times with the dark energy that covered my sword.

"Now try this; Retaliate", I yelled.

I ran up and struck the mage multiple times with my sword, not giving him a single opening to attack. I leapt back just as he fired another spell, but this time I got hit. The fire burned through the fabric of my shirt before scorching my skin. I was able to put out the fire, but the damage was already done. There was a massive burn, going from just above my navel to my right hip. I fell to my knees and held the burned area, trying to stop the pain. Unfortunately, I didn't have any potions with me.

"Damnit", I growled, trying to ignore the pain.

_"Let me kill him, I'll rip him apart",_ Yveltal hissed.

"No way", I thought back, "I can beat him by myself. Besides, there's no room in this place for you to fight. You'd cause the whole building to collapse".

"Shadow, leave him to us", Zidane yelled.

"No, stay out of this", I snapped, "I want payback for what he did to Australia".

"Are you crazy", Zidane gasped, "You're badly hurt, you can't keep fighting like this".

"Wanna bet", I growled, "I can beat this guy by myself. I don't need help from anyone".

"ENOUGH", the black waltz yelled, charging up a huge fire spell, "DIE".

"I DON'T THINK SO", I yelled, standing up and charging my sword with dark energy, "TAKE THIS; SHADOW CLAW".

I swung my sword downwards, releasing three sharp blades made from dark energy. The fire and darkness collided, but eventually the darkness prevailed. The attack sliced through the flames and struck the black waltz, cutting its wings off before slashing it apart.

"Heh, take that you dumb bastard", I growled weakly before collapsing.

….

Shadow: And thus, the curtain closes on yet another chapter.

Yveltal: Why'd you make it so long?

Shadow: Because I wanted to get past the parts with the first two black waltzes, although it would've been longer had I included all the filler. I think that's why I still prefer FF4 over FF9; FF9 has way too much padding in the first disc. I had to cut out most of the filler or this would end up being one of those stories that ends up divided into 4 separate fics. Oh, and I've decided to add some trivia at the ends of certain chapters, like this one.

#1: The team used in this fanfiction is actually my Pokemon X team, I just used Yveltal because there's more to work with in terms of powers. My team from Y is Chesnaught, Raichu, Florges, Venusaur, Pyroar, and Aurorus.

#2: There will be a mega evolution in this story, and it will be part of Shadow's team. I just haven't decided which Pokemon from my X version I want to use for it.

#3: The original title for this story was The Hero of Life, and was going to use Xerneas instead of Yveltal, but I changed it at the last second. I may write The Hero of Life as a separate story though.

#4: Noivern was actually the first 6th Generation Pokemon that I definitely wanted to use, with Honedge following as my second one.

#5: Noivern's nickname, Krusnik, is actually a reference to the anime Trinity Blood.

#6: While looking for character voices for Shadow and Yveltal, I decided to use Yoruichi (human form) from bleach and Cooler (DBZ) as references for what they sound like.


	5. The City of Lindblum

Shadow: Welcome to chapter 5.

Yveltal: So, what's the deal with you and that Kuja guy?

Kuja: Isn't it obvious? She can't resist me. I'm too gorgeous-

Lord Death: REAPER CHOP!

Kuja: -falls down unconscious-

Shadow: Thank you Lord Death.

Lord Death: No problem.

Shadow: Well, since you're here, why don't you do the disclaimer?

Lord Death: Sure thing. Shadow Lugia of Orre does not own Pokemon, Final Fantasy, or any of their associated characters. She only owns her OCs.

Shadow: Thank you. Now let's get this show on the road.

….

I awoke when I felt my face hit something hard. Irately, I opened my eyes and saw that I had somehow hit a solid wood wall.

"What in the hell is going on here", I growled as I stood up.

I looked back and saw a bed, probably the one I had just been thrown out of. Wait a minute, how the fuck did I wind up in a bed? I then remembered the events of yesterday, or earlier, or whenever they happened. I was fighting that black waltz creature, got struck with a fire ball and sustained serious injuries, and somehow tore the mage to shreds. I reached down to check the burn I had sustained, only to find that it was gone, and my shirt was no longer torn.

_"You can thank me later",_ Yveltal said.

"Thank you for what, doing absolutely nothing", I snapped.

_"Let's see; I gave you a new attack, helped you shred apart that black waltz, and gave you regenerative abilities",_ Yveltal explained.

"You've been messing with my body then", I growled, "How do Xerneas and Zygarde put up with you"?

There was a tremor, which knocked me back down. I growled angrily as I stood back up.

"When I find the one causing these fucking tremors, I'll shove my sword so far up their ass it'll take surgery to remove it", I growled, yanking open the door of the room.

To my surprise, I was on yet another airship. What the hell happened while I was unconscious? I stormed down the hallway, but stopped when I saw a group of black mages that looked similar to Vivi. They turned to look at me and I drew my sword, ready should they try to attack.

"What the hell is going on here", I demanded, "Where are my friends"?

The mages said nothing.

"Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna answer me", I growled, "Where are the others"?

Again, they said nothing. I was beginning to get irritated.

"You know what, forget it", I growled, pushing the mages aside, "I'll find them myself".

The mages continued to stare at me, but I paid them little notice. Then, another tremor shook the airship.

"Damn, if the ship is shaking like this, then there's a fight going on somewhere", I growled, "I bet you 50 bucks that Zidane is somehow involved".

…..

I spent the next 15-20 minutes trying to find out where the hell everyone was. I searched room after room after room, and still found nothing. Ugh, it was like Parfum Palace all over again. Can't find anything in that damn place. Again, the floor beneath me shook, but this time I kept my balance.

Finally, after Arceus knows how long I found the engine room, and sure enough, the noise was coming from it.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING IN HERE", I yelled angrily, kicking down the door.

I was less than pleased at what I saw besides the group. Another freaking black waltz; I'd seen enough of them to drive me insane.

"Oh, good morning Shadow", Zidane greeted, "Did you sleep well"?

"Did I sleep well, DID I SLEEP WELL", I growled, a dark aura surrounding me, "DO I LOOK LIKE I SLEPT WELL ZIDANE, WELL DO I? YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN CAUSING THIS GODDAMNED AIRSHIP TO SHAKE LIKE A FREAKING TREE IN A THUNDERSTORM, AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ASK ME IF I SLEPT WELL".

"Uh, yeah", Zidane answered nervously.

He hit the floor faster than a bowling ball, a decent sized welt crowning his head. I then turned to face the third black waltz. I glared and pointed my sword at him, channeling dark energy into it.

"So, are you the last black waltz", I questioned.

"That is correct, I am the final waltz, Black Waltz #3", the mage cackled.

"Well then, I do hope you'll be able to provide me with a decent challenge, unlike the previous two", I said.

"YOU", the waltz yelled angrily, "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SALUGHTERED THE FIRST TWO"!

"Correct", I stated, "Those two weaklings stood no chance against me, and considering the condition you're in-", I flicked my gaze to his burned wing, "You don't stand much of a chance either".

This enraged the black waltz. He charged up a lighting attack and fired it, forcing me to dodge.

"Alright then, you asked for it. Krusnik, stand by for battle", I yelled, tossing a Pokeball in front of me.

From the Pokeball emerged the powerful dragon type, who roared at the black waltz.

"A bat wyvern, yes I know who you are", the black waltz said, "My master spoke of you not long after returning from Alexandria. He said you used your strange ability to control monsters in order to help kidnap the princess".

"Is that so", I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Master will be very pleased when I bring him both the princess and beast tamer", the waltz said.

"Well then, I wonder what he'll say when you return empty-handed", I questioned, "Especially since Garnet and I aren't going anywhere".

"Actually, I would prefer it if you addressed me as Dagger", Garnet cut in.

"Fine, Dagger", I said, "Now then, time to end this. Krusnik, use dragon pulse full blast".

Krusnik roared and charged up her attack, blasting it once it was at full power. It hit the black waltz dead center, ripping through his body. The black waltz gasped and tried to pull itself away, but it didn't get far. Krusnik pinned it down with her powerful claws and roared in its face, ready to finish it off.

"Krusnik, let it go", I commanded.

"Vern", Krusnik growled, obviously not fond of the idea.

"Always leave one", I said, "And let the fear spread".

"Noi", Krusnik sighed, letting the black waltz fly away.

"Now then, whose going to pilot this flying hunk of wood", I questioned.

"I'll do it", Dagger said.

"Go for it. Now then", I began, walking over to where the unconscious Zidane was, "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY"!

""WAH, I'm up", Zidane yelped.

"So, where is this airship going", I asked.

"The city of Lindblum", Zidane answered, "We're going to enter the city through the south gate".

"South gate, how are we gonna fit an airship through a gate", I questioned.

"The south gate is a huge gate built exclusively for airships", Zidane explained, "But maneuvering through it may be tricky. We don't have clearance, so the gate may just close on us".

"And you didn't think it would be important to tell us this before", I growled, smacking him with the flat of my blade, "You really are an idiot".

"Princess, I think we need to turn this ship around", Steiner said in a panicked tone, "The black waltz is heading straight towards us on an airship"!

"Oh you have got to be kidding me", I growled, "Did he not learn his lesson the first damned time. Fine, let him try, I'll do to him what I did to the first waltzes".

"Punch it Dagger", Zidane shouted, "Go straight through the South Gate".

"What's to keep that damned waltz from shooting us down", I questioned.

"We'll slide in before it shuts and lock the black waltz out", Zidane replied, "Rusty, turn the power up to max".

"Wait guys, where's Vivi", I asked, having not seen the mage since I woke up.

"Check the upper deck", Zidane suggested.

I dashed out of the engine room and up onto the deck. I saw Vivi just standing there, staring at what appeared to be the hat of another black mage. I looked up and saw another airship, with the black waltz glaring down at us from it. How the hell was he going to fight us with the injury Krusnik inflicted? The waltz cackled evilly and fired a powerful thunder spell at us, which I had Krusnik counter with boomburst. I told Vivi to go below deck and let me handle the waltz, but he refused, saying he wanted payback for what the waltz had done to another group of mages.

"You're alright kid", I said, "Now then, time to end this freak once and for all. Krusnik, use hurricane".

Krusnik roared and beat her wings at high speed, whipping up a massive cyclone. While it was forming, Vivi shot a fire spell into it, turning the attack into a fire tornado. When it was fully formed, Krusnik gave one more flap of her wings and sent the tornado straight at the waltz and his airship. The fire storm struck the ship, setting it ablaze. The engine on the ship failed and exploded, taking the whole ship down. I recalled Krusnik and raced back below deck, with Vivi following close behind.

"What did you guys do", Zidane questioned.

"Nothing really, just torched the waltz's airship", I stated.

"More like you blew it to pieces", Zidane exclaimed, "Not to mention the wreckage damaged the South Gate"!

"Well what did you expect, that the wreckage would just vanish into thin air", I retorted, "Can you still land the damned ship"?

"Yes", Dagger said, "Everyone prepare for landing".

…..

Once we got off the airship, Steiner immediately began yelling his damn head off.

"Are you fools crazy", he yelled, "The cargo is wrecked, and you nearly killed us all"!

"We saved your sorry ass, you ungrateful pile of scrap metal", I growled, "Maybe next time I'll simply throw you overboard. Or better yet, I'll let Krusnik fry you with dragon pulse. Which would you prefer"?

"Guys, stop fighting", Zidane said cutting in, "We made it through the gate safely, that's what matters. Besides, they'll have the gate fixed in no time".

"Tch whatever", I growled, "So, why exactly did we come to Linblum again"?

"To visit my uncle Cid", Dagger explained, "He is the ruler of Linblum".

"So this is his castle then", I said, "I must say, it's quite an impressive place. Though why there needed to be an airship dock indoors is beyond me".

I allowed Australia to come out of her Pokeball, and thankfully her burn had healed. She climbed up onto my shoulder, allowing me to scratch her chin.

"Put that thing away while we're in the castle", Steiner demanded.

"You have no authority over me", I stated simply, "Therefore, I can do whatever I please. Besides, it's just another castle, I doubt they'll care if people have pets indoors".

Just then a guard wearing the most ridiculous looking suit of armor approached us.

"Greetings, I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros and I humbly request an audience with Regent Cid", Dagger greeted.

"You must be kidding", the man snapped, a look of disgust on his face, "No member of the royal family, let alone a princess, would ride in such a shabby airship! And look at the company you have with you"!

Dagger then held up a blue pendant that looked similar to the claw of a Braviary or Pidgeot. The guard's look changed from one of disgust to one of surprise.

"A falcon claw", he gasped, "..No, the shape is slightly different".

He then turned to another guard and asked him to bring Minister Artania, whoever that was. The second the two guards left, Zidane and Steiner got into another argument.

"Maybe if you didn't dress like such a scoundrel, they wouldn't have been suspicious", Steiner yelled.

"Enough, both of you", I snapped.

A few minutes later the guards returned with a man wearing a green robe. He seemed to recognize Dagger's pendant and dismissed the two guards. Dagger seemed very happy to see the man. The man, who I assumed to be Minister Artania, led us down a grand hallway to speak with the Regent. The castle was elegant, but slightly modest, unlike that blasted Parfum Palace. The only good thing about that damned place is that I met Muramasa there, when he was just a Honedge. He joined my team, and we became very close friends.

At the end of the hallway was a lift, which we took to reach the upper floor where the throne room was. Dagger talked nonstop about how great the Regent was, but I paid little attention. We got off when the lift stopped, and Dagger was the first to enter the throne room. Steiner followed behind her, but before the rest of us could enter the room we heard Steiner yelling. I swear, one of these days I'm going to rip out his vocal cords. Zidane and Vivi rushed into the room, whilst I stayed outside. Inside I heard them all yell what sounded like 'Oglop'. What the heck was an oglop? From the tone of their voices, it sounded like something unpleasant, perhaps an insect or slug.

_"Why didn't you go in with the others Shadow", _Yveltal asked.

"Never been one for introductions outside of combat", I thought back.

_"Why, because of your condition",_ Yveltal questioned.

"I warned you never to speak of that", I growled, "You know how much I hate talking about that".

_"Besides that, I've been noticing strange energy ever since I got here",_ Yveltal explained, _"It was radiating from that mist stuff and the black waltzes. It is similar to my own energy, but not as concentrated or controlled"._

"Your point being", I questioned.

_"My point is that there may be greater forces at work here than just a corrupt ruler and a mage army", _he explained.

"I guessed that much", I thought, "Black waltz #3 mentioned a master, and he most certainly wasn't talking about the queen. That women isn't smart enough to tie her own shoes. However, rather than seeing this as a threat, I see thisas an opportunity".

_"What are you thinking Shadow", _Yveltal questioned.

"Perhaps this so called 'master' the waltz spoke of can provide me with a decent challenge", I replied, "It's been a while since I've had a good fight. This might give me a chance to let loose".

"Hey Shadow", Zidane said, opening one of the massive doors, "Come and meet the Regent".

"No thanks Zidane", I replied.

…

Despite the fact I said no, Zidane and the others were still able to make me introduce myself to the Regent. I was right about him being an insect though, although the fact that he somehow had retained his facial hair was beyond me. After said introduction, the Regent allowed us to stay as guests in the castle. I, however, decided to check into a nearby inn. I was not spending anymore of my time in that castle, after all I never cared for fancy stuff.

The next day I decided to explore this city, perhaps find something useful like an accessory shop. I remember back in Dali when Dagger explained to me the different types of accessories like rings, and how they had certain properties, like the ability to reduce damage from magic based attacks. At first I didn't care too much, but seeing as how we would have to fight one wave of black mages after another, I decided that now would be a good time to prepare myself. I let Australia remain outside of her Pokeball, which she was very pleased about. She sat on my shoulder as we walked around the city. There were numerous shops varying from armories to clothes stores to basic food market stalls. After a while I was able to locate an accessory shop, where I purchased a rosetta ring. According to the shop owner, a rosetta ring helps reduce the amount of damage taken from fire based magic. Considering how badly injured I was when I fought against Black Waltz #2, a ring that reduces fire damage was pretty damn useful.

When I exited the shop I spotted Zidane, who had just exited a bar with what appeared to be one of those rat people.

"Hey Zidane", I yelled as I ran over to him.

"Oh, heya Shadow", Zidane greeted, "Allow me to introduce you to Freya, she's a longtime friend of mine".

"Shadow Krane", I said, "The lizard on my shoulder is called Australia".

"I've never seen a monster like this before", Freya said as she inspected Australia, "Where did you get it"?

"I got her about a year ago", I explained, "Found her on a mountain path near the ocean. She can convert solar energy into electricity, which she uses for attacks".

"She sounds powerful", Freya complimented.

"She is, but she doesn't have very good defenses", I explained.

"So Shadow", Zidane began, "You wanna take part in the Festival of the Hunt"?

"What's that", I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Every year Lindblum hosts an annual festival to determine who the strongest hunter is", Freya explained, "They release a bunch of monsters into the city for participants to kill, while the citizens watch. The more monsters you kill, the more points you get. Also, bigger monsters give you more points than smaller ones".

"Thanks, but no thanks", I said, "As much as I love contests, I prefer catch and release rather than senseless slaughter. Besides, I haven't had that much experience with my sword, and I don't think the use of Pokemon would be allowed".

"Pokemon", Freya asked curiously.

"The creatures I have with me", I said, "They aren't monsters, and they only attack on my command. The only exception is for wild Pokemon, who attack whenever they want to".

I then showed Freya and Zidane the scars left by the Beartic that had attacked me a year ago. They were shocked at just how deep the gashes were, just a centimeter above the bone. Some of the flesh was actually lost due to frostbite caused by the ice that composed the Beartic's claws. If Mel hadn't been there, I could've been killed. After that incident Mel decided to join my team.

"Sounds like your world isn't all flowers and sunshine", Zidane joked, earning him a swat for his blunder. I then had to explain to Freya that I was from another world, and for her not to tell anyone else about it.

"The festival is about to begin", Freya said, "We should get going".

"I'll see you guys later", I replied, "Oh and Freya; kick Zidane's ass for me".

"Will do", she said.

….

I decided to watch the festival from the castle, along with Steiner and Dagger. Unfortunately I had to recall Australia because lots of people thought she was a monster. I'll say one thing; they weren't kidding when they said the city would be full of monsters. The streets below were crawling with monsters. There were Fangs; the dog monsters from earlier, Trick Sparrows; a type of armored bird, Goblins, and even a couple of larger ones; such as a horned beast known to the people as a Zaghnol. Each participant started off in a different district, killing the monsters there before moving on to the next.

By the end of it all, Zidane was the winner, while Freya placed second and Vivi placed third. So much for Zidane getting his ass kicked. The Regent congratulated everyone on their victories, when a soldier who looked much like Freya staggered into the room. We gasped at his condition. He was covered in deep gashes and burns, and his eyes had been burned out. What kind of horrible person could've done something like this?!

"Regent", the man struggled to speak, "I bring urgent news….from our king".

"The King of Burmecia", Cid gasped, "Please continue".

"Our kingdom is being attacked by some unknown force", the man exclaimed, "We are severely outmatched! Please, send reinforcements immediately"! He took in another deep breath before continuing. "The enemy looks like an army of mages…with steeple-crowned hats".

"The king and I are old friends. We will send reinforcements to Burmecia immediately", Cid said, a look of determination on his face.

"Thank you Regent", the soldier said, "The king and all of Burmecia will be most grateful".

That was all he managed to say before collapsing, his life having faded.

"Can't you do something to help him Yveltal", I pleaded.

_"I'm sorry Shadow",_ Yveltal apologized, _"I cannot give life; I can only take it away"._

A group of guards then came and covered the soldier's body in a white sheet before carrying it away. Freya then stated that she had to leave to go and fight for her kingdom, and Zidane wanted to go and help her. At first she refused, telling him that it wasn't his fight, but the determined look on Zidane's face told her he would be helping no matter what. Dagger wanted to go as well, much to Steiner and Zidane's dismay. Zidane said it would be better for her to remain in Lindblum so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"So Shadow, I assume you're coming with us too", Zidane said.

"I've got nothing better to do", I stated, "And plus, this might be an excellent opportunity for me to cut loose and fight some really strong opponents".

….

The Regent decided to prepare us a feast in honor of the festival, although I didn't eat anything, considering I had eaten before the festival started. I remained outside the dining hall, trying to mentally prepare myself for the fight ahead.

_"You don't really care what happens, do you Shadow",_ Yveltal questioned.

"You just now figured that out", I thought back, "Of course I don't care what happens. It doesn't affect me, so why should I"?

_"Heh, looks like my destructive aura has begun to take hold of your heart", _Yveltal said_, "But then again, it would have done so sooner or later"._

"So what, unlike those fools three thousand years ago, I can handle the power", I thought.

_"I hope so, especially since the transformation has begun",_ Yveltal said, _"If you cannot control the power of destruction, your soul will transform you into a true monster"._

Just then Dagger and Steiner walked out of the dining hall, seemingly in a hurry.

"Where are you two going", I questioned, "What happened to the others"?

"Please don't tell them", Dagger pleaded, "This is something I need to do on my own".

"I have no intention of ratting you out", I said, "However, I will say this much; if you are planning on trying to talk your mother out of warring with other kingdoms, your efforts are in vain. Considering she had those mages sent out to find and capture you, I doubt she'll listen to a word you say".

"But I won't know for sure if I don't try", Dagger retorted.

With that she and Steiner left, leaving me to deal with Zidane and the others. I was surprised when I saw them all collapsed on the floor. Perhaps she put them to sleep? I walked over to the sleeping Zidane and kicked him in the stomach; hard. He immediately woke up and realized that Dagger and Steiner weren't there.

"They left a while ago", I said, "However, I do not know their destination".

"Damn it", Zdiane growled, "We've got to get to Burmecia".

He then went over and woke up Freya and the others and briefed them on the plan. Looks like Burmecia it is.

…

Shadow: Another chapter is finished. At least now we're past most of the boring stuff.

Yveltal: So, have you decided on a mega evolution to have make an appearance?

Shadow: It'll either be Mega Charizard X, Mega Absol, Mega Lucario, Mega Blaziken, Mega Aggron, Mega Houndoom, or Mega Mawile. I haven't decided yet. Viewers can leave suggestions as to which of these megas I should use, but there have to be enough people who want a certain one for it to appear. If not, then I'll pick one myself. Anyways, read and review, and as always, See ya next time!

Species: Yveltal Known moves: Oblivion wing, Phantom force, Shadow claw, Dark pulse


End file.
